Cold Truths
by twofireorchids
Summary: Being assigned Jon as a partner during their senior history project, Mary is determined to break down the emotional walls he was built up. Will Mary succeed? Or will he push her away for good? Jon Moxley/OC Sarah Jenkins. Rated M for mature audiences. Will involve foul language, sexual scenes, and talk of blood.
1. Chapter 1

Mary Jenkins sighed as she walked into her third period History class. She knew her teacher was tough, but she didn't think he was going to be this difficult. There seemed to be a test every other week. She wondered what was in store for her this time.

She made her way to her seat in second row of the class. She preferred to sit far enough away from the teacher not to be called on, but close enough to where she could listen and take notes.

Mary took her books out as well as her binder and began setting up for class. She knew once the teacher got in the room it would be full steam ahead. She needed to make sure was focused. This was her senior year and she couldn't afford to mess up. She had everything riding on an academic scholarship. It wasn't as if her parents were going to pay for it anyway.

She heard the door open and looked up to see a tall young man walking in the door. He was a strawberry blonde haired boy. His hair was a curly mop on top of his head. She was surprised to see him without a baseball cap on.

She knew him from around school. They've been going to the same school together for almost eight years, middle school and high school. She didn't really talk to him much. They both ran in different social circles. He was usually hung around the kids that would be considered 'goths' and 'outcasts.'

She usually hung around with the 'good' kids. The ones who teachers loved them and everyone knew their names when they walked down the halls. She's had the same boyfriend since freshman year. Everyone thought they were going to get married, but she was too young to think about that. She had school to worry about anyway.

The boy looked around the classroom, trying to figure out where to sit. As if he didn't sit in the back of the class every time they shared a period together.

His eyes fell on her, but quickly turned away once he saw her staring at him.

He breezed past her and sure enough; he sat in the back of the class. She smirked to herself. Somethings never change.

A few moments later, the teacher walked in and closed the door. Everyone got quiet and gave the teacher their undivided attention.

He greeted them with a smile and looked around the room,'Good afternoon. I hope you all read the chapter I assigned because there will be a paper due on Monday.' He smirked as everyone grinned,'I knew you would be excited.' He sighed and placed his bag down onto his desk,'As you know, spring break is coming up in a couple weeks. I know everyone has plans and I want to make sure you have fun, but also...keep your mind intact. It's why I have arranged a coop assignment. The topic can be anything that impacted history within the past one hundred years, but it has to be significant. Usually, I let everyone pair off, but I thought it would be better for me to choose your partners. I feel like everyone hasn't gotten a chance to get to know one another.'

Everyone groaned and Mary rolled her eyes. She didn't have much friends in this class and didn't really want to get to know anyone. Sometimes, she wanted to be left alone, which her boyfriend didn't understand. He wanted to be around people all the time.'

She listened intently as the teacher began rattling off the names. Some of the students quietly accepted their fate while others showed their indifference.

She saw the teacher look her way and knew it was her turn. He gave her a knowing smile and nodded,'Mary Jenkins you will be paired off with...Jonathan Good.'

Mary's eyes widened as she looked back at him warily. She knew he wouldn't help her. He was too busy drinking, getting high and doing whatever him and his friends do. She would end up doing all the work while he took the credit.

Jon rolled his eyes as he sunk further down into his seat. He groaned and looked over at her, her pink blouse and long hair. She was the teachers pet and the quarterbacks girlfriend. The girl you'd just love to take home to mom.

He fixed his necklace as she turned back around in her seat. He expected her to beg for a new partner but she seemed to accept the pairing.

"So today, I'd like for you to pair off with your assigned partners and talk about what event you'd like to cover." The teacher said as he sat down at his desk, "Just get a feel of each other and make a new friendship even."

Sarah sighed and grabbed her things, walking to the back of the class room and sitting in the desk beside of Jonathan.

"Hello Jonathan," She said softly , trying to make small talk.

"Jon," he corrected her, "I don't like the name Jonathan. Just Jon."

Mary looked up at him and frowned,'I don't know why you have to be so...mean to me. I'm just trying to be nice to you.'

Jon snorted and rolled his eyes,'I wasn't being mean to ya.' He turned his head to look her.

Her big brown eyes were staring curiously at her. Her long dark hair framing her face. Her clothes were nice and clean, much different than the ratty ones he wore now. She was so pretty. So shiny and pretty, but she wasn't meant for someone like him. He would just ruin her anyway.

'If I was mean to ya.' He snarled,'Ya would know it.'

Mary looked over his sighed and put the window. It was raining heavily outside. She much rather be soaking wet outside than anywhere but here.

She leaned in close to him and smelled the tobacco smoke coming off him,'Look...neither of us want to be doing this together but...I can't fail this project. This is our last year, Jon. I don't care if I have to do all the work. We just have to work together.'

Look," He said as he mocked her soft voice, "I have a really high grade in this class. I'm at a 96 grade average, believe it or not, so maybe he paired us up for your benefit."

He caught the surprised look on her face and just shrugged it off as he opened his notebook to a clean sheet of paper, "I think we should cover Pax Romano."

"What is that?" She shook her head slightly.

Jon smirked to himself and cut his eyes over her, "The two hundred and some years of peace in Romania. He covered it last week when you and your little boy toy was the center of attention."

Mary's eyes widened at the disdain in his voice. Not towards her, but to the mere mention of her boyfriend. She knew James gave him and his friends a hard time at school.

Jon was quiet, but she knew he could fight. She witnessed it firsthand. Her boyfriend couldn't see out of his left eye for weeks, but he deserved it for shoving Jon into a locker.

She knew he was trouble, but she didn't think he did well in school. History wasn't her strongest subject. She just couldn't remember all the dates and what happened when and with whom. Her favorite subject was English. She liked to write and create fantasies in her mind.

'Okay.' She nodded,'You're right. I'm not doing so great in this class and need to get s good grade on this project to pass the class.' She pursed her lips,'I would appreciate the help.'

She looked over his face. He wasn't ugly. He wasn't conventionally handsome like James, but he had pretty blue eyes and a nice smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. She's been through worse.

She shook her head and laughed,'I can't believe we've been going to school together since...like the second grade and this is the only time we really talked to each other.' She smiled wryly,'Cause we were forced to.'

"Were from different sides of the tracks," He shrugged, "Can't blame us for that."

Jon drummed his fingertips against the desk and sighed softly, "I need a smoke."

"I can come over to your home after school today to start working on this," Mary said, forgetting that his neighborhood was probably ran down and poor.

"No," he laughed softly and shook his head, "You come to my neighborhood and you'd be running scared for your life."

Mary shook her head and sighed,'We can meet at my house if you want to.' She shrugged,'I don't mind. My parents usually are never home anyway.'

Jon looked up at her and smirked,'Yeah...well. I don't know if your parents would be happy that I'm at your house without them being there. They might think you're trying to steal something.'

'I wouldn't say that.' She frowned,'Besides...I told you. They're never home to care.'

He scratched the back of his neck and nodded,'Okay...I can do that then.'

Mary nodded and smiled softly,'Great...let's meet up after school today to discuss the project.'

Jon nodded and didn't say anything else. He knew her friends were going to give her shit for being seen with him. His friends wouldn't give a shit. They would be confused, but wouldn't ask questions. He knew her friends would have something to say about even talking to him. Regardless if it's for a school project or not.

After school, Mary was waiting out in the parking lot by her car for Jon. They made plans for her to drive him to her house. Her boyfriend was at football practice and she heeded her friends off; deciding passing school was more important than the mall. She didn't have the luxury of her parents credit cards. Her parents liked to make people seem they were rich, but they were struggling. More so than they would like to admit.

She looked around the parking lot for any sign of him. Her eyes widened when saw him with a group of goth looking kids.

She smiled to herself. He looked out of place, with his Cincinnati Bengals t shirt on and jeans with a backward baseball cap. He was tall and in great shape. He almost looked like a jock. The only thing that set him apart from her friends was his lack of money. It was a bullshit excuse.

Mary leaned back against her car and watched as he said something to his friends before parting ways and walked over to her.

'You showed up.' She called out to him,'I was beginning to think you would let me fail the class.'

"It's tempting, but I figured I couldn't let you bring my reputation down with the teacher." He laughed slightly, "I'll have to leave around five, though. I need to be at the gym by seven and I have no clue where you live or where the closest bus stop is."

Mary pursed her lips and looked over his face. Being the nosy girl she is, she asked him,'Why do you go to the gym so late?'

'It's the only time I can train.' He shrugged,'I'm training to be a...wrestler. I work cleaning up the gym and the owner lets me train for free.'

She now understood why he was in such great shape. She could see him doing something like that. He had the charisma for it. He wasn't as shy as she originally thought. He was articulate. His raspy voice sounded so masculine for his age. He was different than her boyfriend. She's never really interacted in such a way with a boy before.

'Why don't you just be a wrestler at school?' She shook her head,'I'm sure with your...body type you'll make the team.'

"Because your boyfriend and the coach are inseparable. I'm not sure if you know or not, but he seems to have it out for me." He shrugged and tossed his bag over his shoulder, "I tried out for the wrestling team and got rejected."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Me and Sam both did." He shrugged, "You're guy is a dick."

Mary crossed her arms over and huffed. She knew her boyfriend gave him and his friends shit, but she didn't know to what extent. She never liked it when he bullied the kids around school. It was cowardice and unnecessary.

'I'm sorry, Jonny.' She shook her head and sighed,'I didn't know he was treating you like that. I...don't condone that and I never did.'

Jon was surprised she called him 'Jonny.' Only his close friends did. She talked as him as if she knew him forever. Well, they did know each other forever. They just didn't talk much.

Mary looked around to make sure no one was watching them, 'To tell you the truth.' She frowned,'I've been thinking of breaking it off with him anyway. He's too...much sometimes. It's suffocating.'

He shook his head slightly and acted like he was going to spill his true thoughts out to her. But he realized they weren't friends and just partners for a project. She was probably just getting information to go back and tell her boyfriend so that him and his friends could bully her even more. He realized he needed to guard himself. He didn't know her and this was probably all some scheme. He wasn't afraid to fight. He just didn't want to anymore.

"He's not going to let you go that easily," Jon cleared his throat, "You ready to get started?"

Mary blinked her eyes and shook her head, ridding it of any thoughts and may have had. There was something she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't remember what it was. Maybe it wasn't important, but would remember for a later date. Maybe it was better not to say anything to him at all.

She didn't want to make this personal between. The only reason why they were even talking to each other is because they were forced to. They wouldn't be friends otherwise.

Mary walked around to the drivers side while he hopped into the passenger side.

She closed the door and buckled her seatbelt. She smirked as he looked around the car in awe,'Don't get too excited. I'm working every weekend just to pay this off.' She laughed as the surprised look on his face,'I'm not as rich as everyone likes to think, Jonny.'

"Yeah, well...still nicer than anything I'd ever be able to afford so let me just admire it." He smirked, "It is a nice car though."

Mary put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. She looked over at him and sighed,'I am really sorry about James.' She shook her head,'I know he can be an asshole and I really meant it what I said I'm gonna break up with him.' She laughed,'I don't know why I'm telling you that.'

"I'm not sure why you're telling me that either." He said, "I don't care about him. He's a fuckin dick just like the rest of the 'popular' kids."

Mary could hear the disdain in his voice and understood his resentment. He had been bullied, harassed and pushed around for years. She didn't blame him for sticking up for himself and fighting back. Her boyfriend had a couple black eyes from him.

'I guess you think I'm a dick then too.' She smiled wryly,'I don't blame you. I would hate me too by association.'

"If you've ever laughed at their jokes about me or any of my friends then yes, you're a dick too." He shrugged, "My life is already hell enough without your friends shit."

Mary's eyes widened as she stayed focused on the road ahead of her,'Jonny...I'm sorry. If I ever hurt you in anyway or offended you that wasn't my intention.' She frowned,'And for the record, I never laughed at you. I wouldn't do something like that. You shouldn't blame me for what my friend's did to you.'

"You never stopped it," he shook his head, "You just look the other way like everyone else has. But it's fine. Don't worry about it. Only a few months and I'm gone."

They stopped at a red light and Mary look over at him, shaking her head confusingly,'Where are you gonna go?'

"Wherever my career takes me," He shrugged slightly, "Wherever I can go. As long as it's away from here, ya know?"

She nodded as she looked over his face,'I wanna leave here in a few months too, which is why I need to make sure I get a good grade in history.' She sighed and leaned back against the seat. She tapped her left temple and smiled softly,'My brain is the only thing that's gonna get me out of here.'

Jon stared at the window, refusing to make eye contact with her,'When do ya wanna go?'

'I don't know.' She shrugged,'Maybe somewhere in the northeast. I...want to go to school in New York. I've always dreamed of living there.'

"You're a city girl, hm?" He said as he tapped his fingers against his thighs, "I hope to end up in Vegas eventually."

She nodded and smiled softly,'My parents are from Chicago originally. I lived there until we moved here when I started grade school. I like to think of myself as a city girl. I've never really been too comfortable in the suburbs. It's too quiet. I could see you in Vegas though. Maybe you'll do something with your wrestling and make it big one day.'

"That's the goal," he said quietly as he looked out the window at the buildings passing, "I want to do it all, ya know?"

'Me too.' She shook her head,'I wanna travel and see the world.' She frowned,'I wanna make something of myself and never have to come back to this town ever again.'

He nodded and looked over at her, "If you're so...nice...how come you hang out with those bitchy girls?"

'Just because I hang out with those people doesn't mean I don't care about others.' She shook her head and sighed,'They're not my friends...they're James' friends.'

He laughed softly and nodded, "Yeah. Sure. You've hung out with them since elementary school."

The light changed and she focused her eyes on the road. Truthfully, she didn't know why he was behaving this way with her. It was almost as if he felt personally attacked by her for some reason.

'What do you want me to say?' She shook her head and sighed,'You obviously don't like me and refuse to get to know me. You would rather base your opinions on everyone else.'

He shrugged and leaned back in the seat, "This is just a project. We aren't going to be friends after this. So why even try? We just need to be civil enough towards each other to get through this. The faster the better, right?"

Mary leaned back against the seat and huffed,'Why can't we be friends?' She shrugged,'You hate me that much, Jonny?'

She didn't know why she was becoming so angry at him, but her feelings were hurt. She wasn't trying to hurt him. She just wanted to get to know him.

Jon scoffed and shook his head,'You know damn well that if I said something to ya in the halls you were ignore the shit outta me and go run to your friends.'

She pulled down her street and into her driveway, in front of her considerable large house with impeccable garden and neatly cut grass. Her house was everything his wasn't. Hell, he lived in two bedroom apartment in a low housing complex with his drug addicted mother. He didn't feel comfortable in this neighborhood. They would probably call the cops on him.

Mary turned the car off and sighed,'Look, if you wanna change partners. I understand. You can blame it on me and tell the teacher I'm holding you back or something. I'm sure he would believe you. You have the highest grade in the class.'

He shook his head and sighed softly, "Let's just he This over with. It won't take long to do. We can just get it over with quickly and you never have to be seen with me again, okay?"

'I don't understand why you're so hateful.' She shook her head and frowned,'I'm trying to be nice to you.'

Jon looked up at her and snorted,'I don't need your fucking sympathy, Mary. I tried to get your attention for years and ya just...'

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to let her know what he was thinking. Of how long he watched her from afar, wanting and knowing he could never have her the way he wanted.

"I just what?" She shook her head.

"You ignored me." He stared finally, "You'd walk right past me and act like I was gum on your shoe. Like I was garbage. Just like the rest of your friends did."

"Jon..." Mary wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what to say. She knew he was telling the truth. She let her friends influence her too much.

"Don't try and make up an excuse, Sarah. Let's just get this done with and then we can just go our separate ways. Okay?"

Mary watched sadly as he got out of the car and stood patiently waiting for at the front of it. She knew she had probably done something in the past, not having meaning to, that hurt his feelings. She just didn't know what it would be. And that worried her. How many others had she done this too? She knew her friends picked on students, but she didn't think it was this extensive. This went beyond just picking on students. This was just bullying. And she had haphazardly taken place in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary frowned and watched him as he got out of the car and angrily slammed the car door behind him. He seemed to get easily frustrated and let his anger get the best of him. She knew he got into fights, but it was usually because he was defending himself. She wondered why he would be so mad at her.

She took a deep breath and got out of the car. She walked over to him and shook her head,'I'm sorry, Jonny. I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry for treating you so badly.'

'No you're not, Mary.' He snorted,'You're just saving face cause you have to.'

'What did you want to say to me then?' She shook her head,'What did you want to say that you can't say now?'

"Let's just get this over with, alright?" He groaned, his aggravation apparent as he shifted nervously. He was anxious and was already regretting this decision. He let his guard down and knew he had fucked up.

"Hey Mary," the familiar voice came up from behind them and Jon knew instantly he had fucked up, "This loser bothering you, babe?"

Jon turned around and seen what seemed to be half of the football team hanging out of Brian's mustang.

Jon cut his eyes at Mary. He should've known this was just a set up for her boyfriend and his friends to jump him.

"Brian," Mary said in surprise, "Why are you here?"

"Fuck off, Brian. We were assigned partners." Jon shook his head as he dropped his backpack, getting himself ready to fight.

"Well, why didn't you take her back to your house?" Brian said mockingly as he walked over to Jon, "Oh wait...that's right...you don't have one, do you?"

Brian shoved Jon up against the garage door when Jon tried to walk away, sending a shooting pain through his spine.

"She doesn't want you," Brian shook his head as he got into Jons face and shoved him again against the wall, "Trust me. I know all about your crush on her. She's mine. She will never want white trash like you, boy."

Mary's eyes widened as she listened to Brian's words. She didn't know if Jon really had a crush on her or he was just trying to embarrass him. All she knew was that it made her sick to her stomach to see him treating Jon this way.

She placed her hand on Brian's back and sighed,'Leave him alone. Just...leave, Brian. He isn't doing anything wrong. We're just doing our homework.'

Brian looked back at Mary and sneered,'This is men talking, babe.'

Mary's eyes widened and she took a step back. She didn't appreciate how he was talking to her. She never liked the way he spoke to her; like she was someone lowlier than him just because she was a woman.

Mary grabbed Brian's arm and stared up at him defiantly,'I think you should get the hell out of here before I call the cops, Brian.'

Brian looked down at Mary and in that moment, she knew everything changed. She chose the side of someone she hardly knew, but she knew it was the right thing to do. No one deserved to be treated like that and Brian should know better. She was sick and tired of being afraid of him and of losing her friends.

Brian dropped his hands from Jon and straightened up. He cleared his throat and leaned in close to Mary, whispering,'I hoped to God you know what you're doing.'

Mary crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged,'I know an asshole when I see one, Brian.'

Brian's eyes widened as he turned to Jon and smirked. She knew they were done in this moment and come tomorrow everyone would choose sides. She was well aware she was going to lose friends, but it didn't matter. They weren't her real friends anyway.

She watched as Brian walked back to his car and got in. She ignored the hollers of the other guys in the car as it sped down the street.

Mary looked up at Jon and smiled wryly,'Now we have to be friends because I just lost every single one of mine.'

Jon shook his head and gruffly picked up his backpack, "Yeah, well. I'm not in the mood to do any school work right now."

Mary frowned as Jon bent down to pick up his bookbag and hoist it over his shoulders.

She watched as he walked down the street and she chased after him, not knowing what else to do,'Was Brian making up what he said?'

Jon lit a cigarette and looked back at her,'About what?'

'You having a crush on me?' She sighed,'Do you?'

"Why does it matter, Mary? We will never have a chance at being together." He walked faster, "Ken is waiting on you, Barbie."

"You think my life is so fucking perfect, don't you?" She scoffed.

"You have a bed? You have food in your mouth every night? Do you have a fucking roof over your head?" He turned and pointed at her, watching as she nodded hesitantly, "Then you're living in my goddamned paradise."

'I don't wanna go back with him, Jonny.' She shook her head and sighed,'He's an asshole and I'm sick and tired of thinking he can control me all the time. He isn't my boss.' Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him,'You're right. I may have all those things, but you don't know what goes on inside my home. My step daddy...isn't a good guy.'

She abruptly stopped talking. She didn't want him to know what was going on inside her house. She didn't want his pity and knew he wouldn't care anyway. It was nothing compared to what he went through.

"Mine isn't either," he sighed as he stopped walking, "Let's just...start over tomorrow, okay? We can meet at the library, okay?"

Mary nodded as she stared up at him,'Yeah...okay. I'll see you tomorrow then.'

Jon didn't say anything else to her. He just walked off down the street.

She stood there watching him until he disappeared around the corner. She didn't understand what just happened. She only wanted to be his friend, but he didn't want that. He didn't want anything from her.

The following day, Mary walked into school. As she walked down the hallway, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She could hear their hushed whispers and an almost palpable tension that filled the air.

She sighed and shook her head. She knew her ex boyfriend had already made the rounds. She wondered what lies were spread about her and if she would have any friends left. All because she finally decided to do she right thing.

Mary saw a group of her friends congregating by their lockers. She took a deep breath to gather her courage and walked over to them,'Hey, guys.'

One of the girls' looked over at her, but no one said anything. They ignored her; acting as if she didn't exist. Maybe in their eyes she didn't. She wasn't even a speck of dust on their radar.

She was confused, hurt and angry. She didn't understand why they chose to take James' side. Then again, they were never really her friends to begin with. She knew they only hung out with her because of him.

Her parents didn't have a lot of money and she didn't drive fancy cars like they did or always have brand name clothes, but she worked for everything she had. She wasn't reliant on anyone and she liked it that way.

She laughed dryly and nodded,'You guys lasted longer than I thought you would.'

Mary walked over to her locker and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She was embarrassed. All she wanted to do was go home.

She saw Jon coming down the end of the hallway. At least he wouldn't have to worry about being picked on today. She was public enemy number one.

They made eye contact and before she could even say anything, he walked in the opposite direction. She closed her eyes momentarily. Even he was embarrassed to be seen with her.

'Hey, baby.' She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his voice.'

Mary looked back at James and frowned,'Im not your baby anymore.'

James smirked as he looked her over,'I don't date girls that associate with trash.'

She grinned and narrowed her eyes at him,'Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you.' She shrugged,'I do agree with you though, James. You are trash.'

She knew everyone was staring at them, but she didn't care anymore. She was so sick and tired of worrying about what everyone else thought about her. She didn't want the ersatz friendships. She would much rather be alone than lied to.

Jon, Sami, and Amy stopped to witness the argument. Jon smirked to himself when he heard the witty comebacks from her. She was quick witted and didn't back down from him.

He was minding his own business when he seen James raise his hand to her. He dropped his bag and rushed between the two, shoving James away from her before he was able to strike her.

"Ooh, and here comes her culprit." James laughed, "Fuck off, scum bag."

Mary had enough of his down talking and thinking he was better than everyone. She had taken his shit for so long and said nothing. She was sick and tired of thinking he could get away with everything.

Before she could even think, she stepped up to James and smack him across the face. She heard everyone's sharp intake of breath and knew any semblance of popularity she may have had was gone in that moment. She could care less. None of these people were her real friends.

Jon grabbed her hand and gently pulled her down the hallway and to the back exit leading to the parking lot.

She looked up at him and shook her head,'I'm probably gonna get in so much trouble for that.' She stared at him and started laughing,'I don't even care. It felt good to hit him. The asshole deserved it for putting his hand up to me.' She frowned,'You didn't have to protect me, you know?'

"I'm not gonna let a man raise his hand to a woman in front of me, regardless if we're friends or not." He shrugged, "I know I don't have to protect you. I just wanted to."

'I'm so sorry I was ever mean to you, Jonny.' She looked around and rolled her eyes,'He was such an asshole. They weren't my friends. Not a damn one of them. I don't even wanna go back in there.' She shifted nervously on her feet as she looked up at him,'It's Friday. I think we should take the rest of the day off.' She shrugged,'My parents are away for the weekend. Wanna come over?'

"I don't know, Mary." Jon sighed softly, "Yesterday didn't go as planned...you think that's really a good idea?"

Mary huffed and crossed her arms over her chest,'If you don't wanna come over to my house than fine, Jonny.' She frowned,'James isn't going to come around anymore.' She snorted,'I'm pretty sure he hates my guts now.'

He nodded and squinted against the sun, "Okay. Yeah...let's go. Let's get out of here."

Mary smiled to herself as he draped his bag over one shoulder and they walked to her car in silence. She got a good look at him up close.

He had these deep baby blue eyes that seemed to never stop moving. He was always looking around. She wondered why. Who was he looking for?

His brown hair was just about shoulder length and a shaggy cut. He kept a hat on backwards to keep it out of his eyes. He was this towering body next to her petite frame, and she liked that the most about him.

"You know, if you take a picture, it'll last longer." He smirked at her, "Why you staring at me like that?"

"Just looking," She shook her head. She wanted to tell him how handsome he was. But that would be weird.

_'Fuck', she thought to herself, 'I've got a crush on the reject.'_


End file.
